


День в Лас-Вегасе

by KisVani



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...На этом в Лас-Вегасе закончился день, о которым мы хотели вам рассказать. "Что же было дальше?" – спросите вы. Я отвечу, что были другие дни, похожие и не похожие на этот. Они неслись с безумной скоростью, сменяя друг друга..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	День в Лас-Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к SGA и SG-1, частичный ретеллинг фильма "Леон", написано на ФБ 2012 для команды Фантастики.

Это история некого дня в Лас-Вегасе. С одной стороны, его можно было бы назвать необычным, но с другой стороны – здесь происходили, происходят и будут происходить различные вещи, которые можно было бы назвать сумасшедшими.

Убийца-гот, строящий атомный реактор в трейлере посреди пустыни – это обыденность. Неприятная, но все же.

В Вегасе никогда не узнаешь точно, приземлился космический корабль с десятком пришельцев или это просто отличная рекламная акция. Даже появление огромных насекомых никого не удивит и не испугает.

Это история из жизни двух людей, которые встретились в этот день, и это поменяло их судьбы.

Среди всего множества городов Соединенных Штатов (Кассандра сильно ломала язык в первый год, привыкая говорить чужие названия) ее приемная мать выбрала именно этот. И почему так – не могла объяснить. А может и не хотела.

Кассандра знала одно – Лас-Вегас совершенно безумный город. У него рваный ритм, как бешеный стук в двадцать барабанов разом без всякой системы или счета.

Ей не нравилось здесь. Кэсси вообще раньше казалось, что в Вегасе не живут, а только играют в казино, по крайней мере, во всех фильмах, что она смотрела, дело обстояло именно так. Но с тех пор, как они с Дженет переехали сюда, стало понятно, что это не совсем верно. 

Всего два года назад у Кассандры, тогда еще не Фрейзер, а просто третьей дочки Нестора, были семья и дом. Потом все исчезло, да и она сама чуть не умерла. Или умерла, хоть на какую-то часть, потому что когда у нее снова появились те, кто заботился о ней, Кассандра была благодарна и рада, но что-то было не так. Не вокруг нее, а внутри. Что-то другое она чувствовала по отношению к приемной матери и остальным людям. Нечто, что изменилось в ней самой в тот день, когда она бродила среди трупов своих родных и знакомых, а может позже, когда за женщиной, которая обещала ее защищать, закрылась тяжелая железная дверь и Кассандра осталась одна, глубоко под землей. Пусть Саманта и вернулась спустя пару минут, обняла ее и вывела на поверхность, но такие вещи не забываются. 

Целых полтора года спокойной жизни на Земле ждали Кэсси впереди. У нее были Дженет и Сэм, были Дэниел, Тилк и Джек О’Нилл. А потом все снова рассыпалось, как карточный домик.

Сейчас Кассандра сидела на лестничной площадке, свесив ноги вниз. Люди внизу проходили и уходили, не обращая на нее внимания. Только один остановился и посмотрел внимательно, поверх темных очков. Это был темноволосый мужчина с отросшей щетиной, а вся его одежда была черной, от рубашки и до носков ботинок.

— Привет, – сказала Кассандра, – я тебя знаю, ты живешь вон в той квартире.  
— Ага, – согласился мужчина, – а ты откуда будешь?  
— Из Торонто! – ответила она, быстрее, чем успела подумать.

Легенда о том, что она приехала из Канады уже успела «прилипнуть» к Кассандре насмерть, и она вспоминала о ней в любой момент, когда кто-то спрашивал, откуда она. Даже сейчас, когда у нее интересовались только о квартире.

— Надо же, – мужчина улыбнулся.

У него была странная улыбка: больше похожая на оскал, будто он не веселился, а готовился броситься и перегрызть горло.

— Надо же, – снова повторил сосед снизу, – а где твой акцент, канак?

— Мы в штате Колорадо потом жили, – ответила Кэсси, в школе она привыкла, что ее дразнили «канаком» почем зря и даже не обижалась, – а сейчас здесь.  
— Может, пойдешь к родителям? – спросил мужчина.  
— Дженет сейчас на работе, – пожала плечами Кэсси, – а я типа как наказана и не могу выходить из дома.

Они спокойно переговаривались через пролет

— Но ты же сейчас не дома, – отметил мужчина.  
— Ну, из этого дома, как строения, я не выходила.

Сосед снова улыбнулся, и Кэсси вздрогнула: она бы никогда не заговорила вот так просто с этим мужчиной, если бы ей не было скучно. Целый день она торчала без дела: кабельное забыли оплатить, ноутбук Дженет носила с собой, книги они умудрились забыть в старом доме, а все те немногие друзья, что остались у Кэсси, жили в другом штате, и звонить им значило накручивать счета за телефон. Здесь же она сама на разговор не напрашивалась, просто вроде как была вежливой соседкой. Хотя ее и немного беспокоил этот человек. Было в нем и что-то знакомое, и одновременно с этим совсем чужое.

— Ты же военный? – спросила Кассандра.  
— С чего ты взяла? – вопросом на вопрос ответил мужчина.  
— Не знаю, просто похож.

Она действительно не могла сказать, что отличало военных от гражданских, но научилась различать их. Так по Дэниелу и Джеку было видно, кто из них кто, даже когда оба были не в форме. Точно так же с Самантой и учительницами из школы Кэсси. Сосед снизу был очень похож на военного. Осанкой ли, выражением лица или еще чем.

— Что ж, я много на кого похож. Пока, мелкий канак.

Он отпер дверь своей квартиры и вошел внутрь.

— Я не мелкая! – крикнула Кэсси, но ей никто не ответил.

Военные… С ними в ее жизни было связано слишком много. Не считая того, что на планету она ступила впервые именно на военной базе, конечно.

То, что произошло с людьми, которых она начала было называть семьей, тоже было «заслугой» военных. Саманта погибла в перестрелке, как сказала Дженет, глядя пустыми глазами куда-то в пространство и сжимая стакан с виски, вполне возможно, что от пуль «своих». Тилка захватили в плен и убили, как предателя. Дэниел сошел с ума… А Джек. С Джеком все было в порядке, только отчего-то Дженет больше не хотела иметь ничего общего ни с ним, ни с программой Звездных Врат. Кэсси не спрашивала почему. Хотя бы оттого, что могла получить ответ, и лучше было просто не знать. Дженет никогда не врала ей, не приукрашала правды и не делала скидку на возраст. Как-то раз, когда они еще не переехали, Кэсси случайно подслушала разговор своей приемной матери с Джеком О’Ниллом.

— Боже, доктор Фрейзер, она же ребенок! – возмутился он на какую-то реплику.  
— Полковник, – голосом Дженет можно было резать титан, – однажды этот ребенок проснулся среди груды трупов... Как по вашему: имеет ли уже смысл что-то от нее скрывать?

Со стороны могло показаться, что она ненавидит Дженет, на самом деле – Кэсси действительно иногда злилась на эту убийственную, холодную честность, но во всем мире, сейчас она полностью доверяла только приемной матери. Пусть и сказать ей «мама» было выше ее сил. Но, когда они спешно собирали вещи и уезжали из дома, Кэсси оставила свою собаку Мисси, просто потому что ее подарил Джек О’Нилл, а Дженет ему больше не доверяла.

— Почему мы не поменяли фамилию? – это был единственный вопрос об их переезде, который задала Кэсси.  
— Если нас захотят найти, – ответила Дженет, – все равно найдут, поменяй мы хоть сотню разных псевдонимов.

Она пропадала на работе целыми днями, а двенадцатилетняя Кассандра оставалась в пустой квартире. С этой осени она должна была пойти в местную школу, может быть, даже получится с кем-то подружиться. Но пока вокруг не было никого, даже странный сосед ушел, оставив ее в одиночестве.

— Жизнь – дерьмовая штука, как ни крути, – сказала Кэсси. – Что у детей, что у взрослых.

Она произнесла это вслух, чтоб не оставаться в тишине. Потому что когда не слышно ничего, никаких голосов или шумов, ей становится неуютно. Это как будто снова увидеть закрывающуюся дверь или найти трупы всех своих односельчан. 

Кассандра никогда не признается Дженет, что она не из-за рассеянности забывает выключить телевизор и не из-за дурного характера допоздна бродит по улицам, а из-за того, что просто боится остаться без человеческого голоса. Телевизор, плеер и случайные прохожие – это способ убедиться, что все не повторилось снова.

Кэсси сидела и цеплялась к соседям, правда, до диалога, как с тем мужчиной из квартиры снизу, дело не доходило. Они отвечали что-то невпопад или косо смотрели на нее. Когда Дженет вернулась с работы, она ничего не сказала по поводу того, что приемная дочь нарушила ее указания. 

— Раз ты уже здесь, – сказала она, поднимаясь, – сходи в магазин, у меня вылетело из головы, а дома ничего нет.  
— Кроме виски, – флегматично ответила Кэсси. – И кофе.

Дженет беззлобно дала ей подзатыльник.

— Возьми мой кошелек и поторопись. И не срезай дорогу через двор.  
— А не боишься отправлять меня в темное время суток? – мило улыбнулась ей Кэсси.  
— Бедные встречные маньяки, – в тон ей ответила Дженет. – А если серьезно – поторопись, тут две минуты по освещенной улице, но все равно.  
— Поняла-поняла.

Она взяла протянутый ей бумажник (новый, все еще остро пахнущий, свой прежний Дженет выбросила вместе с кредитками, оставив только наличные), засунула его в карман джинсов и поднялась, оправив чуть задравшуюся желтую футболку с выцветшей надписью: «I ♥ Colorado Springs».

До ближайшего магазина действительно было идти две минуты. Кэсси предпочла бы, чтобы это был один из тех торговых центров, где можно было бродить несколько часов, рассматривая разные упаковки, а потом принести все на кассу и перекинуться с кассиршей всего парой слов, но мироздание никогда не спешило выполнять ее желания. Это был крошечный магазин, скорее всего даже семейный или вроде того, потому что молоденькая продавщица в нем всегда пыталась завязать разговор и расспросить Кассандру о родне, друзьях и о том, нравится ли ей в Вегасе.

Так произошло и в этот раз.

— Семья умерла, друзья забыли, здесь мне не нравиться, – огрызнулась Кэсси, не сказав ни слова лжи. – Можно мне чек?  
— Конечно, – продавщица скорбно посмотрела на нее. – И нельзя врать о смерти, беду накличешь.

Кассандра фыркнула: она считала такие предрассудки глупыми. Да и что может быть еще хуже, чем есть у них с Дженет? Говорить об этом вслух не стоит, но все же – больше беды, чем есть, как полагала Кэсси, просто не бывает.

Свою неправоту она поняла чуть позже.

Еще на подходе к дому чувствовалось что-то неладное. Кассандра не могла бы объяснить, что именно. Это был выворачивающий липкий страх, вроде того, что она ощущала годы назад, когда к ней пришла Саманта, чье тело захватил гоа'ульд. Словно привкус металла в горле и холодный ком в желудке, подпрыгивающий на каждом шагу.

Зайдя внутрь Кэсси коротко глянула вверх и позвонила в дверь соседа, с которым беседовала днем, молясь, чтоб он открыл.

— Чего тебе, канак? – спросил тот, распахивая дверь.

Он уже переоделся в домашний халат, снял очки и его волосы казались взлохмаченными еще сильнее.

— Можно войти? – тихо спросила Кассандра.  
— Вообще – нет...

И тут сверху раздался звук: крик, звон стекла, жужжание и высокий визг. Кэсси угрем проскочила мимо прислушивающегося соседа в его квартиру, тот захлопнул дверь и повернулся к неожиданной гостье.

— Может объяснишь, что за хрень тут происходит? – спросил он недовольно.  
— Не знаю, – ответила Кэсси. – А ты знаешь?  
— Пару минут назад, – продолжил мужчина, – наверх поднялись брутальные типы, потом ко мне вломилась ты, затем это.

Он снова прислушался и склонился к глазку.

— Теперь брутальные типы идут назад. Один выглядит помятым.

Кассандра почувствовала, как ее наполняет холод. Он поднимался от кончиков пальцев вверх.

— Скорее всего, – услышала она собственный ровный голос, – они убили мою приемную мать.  
— Хрень собачья, – ответил ей сосед.

Он прошел по коридору, оттеснив Кэсси к стене и вошел в гостиную.

— Стой, где стоишь, – услышала она его чуть приглушенный голос, – я посмотрю.

Потратив всего секунд тридцать, он вышел, прикрыл дверь и снова прошел мимо Кэсси.

— Стой тут, – повторил сосед снова.

Кассандра кивнула.

Стоило двери закрыться, как она заглянула в гостиную. Полуразобранная снайперская винтовка на кофейном столике заставила ее присвистнуть. Если бы не шок от того, что происходило, то Кэсси поздравила бы саму себя с удачной догадкой. Этот мужчина определенно не был простым обывателем.

Отчего-то слишком много у нее в последнее время удачных и неприятных догадок.

Сосед вернулся довольно быстро, запер дверь и неуверенно посмотрел на Кэсси.

— У меня неприятные новости для тебя, мелкая, – сказал он, – твоя мать лежит мертвой на пороге вашей квартиры и в груди у нее дырка с кулак.  
— Я не мелкая, – сказала Кассандра.

Она вытерла руками слезы и попыталась вдохнуть воздух спокойно, а не судорожными рывками.

Сосед оперся на стену рядом с ней, он казался очень усталым и даже несколько обескураженным.

— Я Джон, – сказал он неожиданно. – А как тебя зовут?  
— Кассандра, – ответила Кэсси, стараясь не думать о Дженет, и о том, что она снова осталась одна.  
— Сколько тебе лет? – спросил Джон.  
— Восемнадцать.

Он улыбнулся.

— А честно?  
— Меньше.

Джон снова замолчал, размышляя о чем-то, Кэсси прижала пальцы к глазам. Ей не было на самом деле до такой степени плохо, как любили показывать в кино. Она не чувствовала необходимости забиться в дальний угол и рыдать несколько суток, отказываясь от еды и воды. Была только обида на этот идиотский мир, в котором у нее раз за разом умирают близкие люди. Взрослые всегда бросают ее одну.

— Тебе есть к кому пойти? – спросил Джон. – Дальние родственники? Друзья?

Все ее кровные родичи погибли, когда инопланетный паразит, возомнивший себя их богиней, наслал вирус, убивающий всех. Всех, кроме ребенка с бомбой в груди, которая должна была взорваться, уничтожив Землю.

Все ее друзья с Земли понятия не имели, куда она делась и точно не смогли бы помочь, потому что самому старшему из них было пятнадцать и жил он в другом штате.

Был еще Джек О'Нилл, тот самый генерал, которому Дженет перестала доверять и из-за которого бежала, оставив дом, работу и кредитки. И к нему бы Кэсси не обратилась, даже умирая. И, к тому же, она не была уверена, как именно с ним нужно связываться. Можно было дождаться полиции, да и военные, наверняка, скоро тоже появятся.

— Нет, – сказала Кассандра. – У меня никого нет.  
— Что ж, – Джон развел руками, – не могу ничем помочь.

Кэсси задумчиво посмотрела на свои кроссовки, ей не хотелось этого делать, но просить помощи было совершенно не у кого, а просто так сосед не поможет.

— У тебя там, – она кивнула в сторону двери гостиной, – снайперская винтовка. Скоро тут будут полиция и военные.

Он посмотрел на нее прямо, и сквозь ледяную пелену шока пробился тот самый страх перед хищником, который Кэсси ощутила днем, заговорив с Джоном. Его глаза казались даже чуть желтыми, словно у волка или леопарда. Жуткое ощущение.

На какое-то мгновение Кассандра даже подумала, что он убьет ее как свидетеля и подбросит труп к телу Дженет, но Джон отвернулся и спросил:  
— Ты уверена по поводу военных?  
— Да.  
— Ты объяснишь мне, что тут произошло?

Это не было дружелюбным приглашением в гости, но уже что-то.

— Попытаюсь. А ты о винтовке?  
— Тоже, но давай не здесь и не сейчас. Нам нужно уходить отсюда.

Кэсси кивнула и последовала за Джоном внутрь квартиры.

Она подумала, как странно в ее жизни все повторяется: переезды и сборы, они были похожи друг на друга. Только сейчас ей не нужно было ничего делать. Кэсси почти собралась пойти в их с Дженет квартиру за вещами, но представила, что ей придется переступать через тело приемной матери и передумала. Страха почти не было, только осознание того, что он может прийти, стоит дать ему хоть секунду.

Много времени Джон не потратил, разобранная винтовка исчезла в объемной темной сумке, и, насколько могла судить Кэсси, это было не единственное оружие в квартире. На глаза попались еще несколько пистолетов и ножей, выглядящих слишком угрожающе для кухни.

— Пошли, канак, – сказал Джон, перекидывая ей ту самую сумку.  
— У меня есть имя! – искренне возмутилась Кэсси.

Она не обижалась, но когда человек которого ты вроде как шантажируешь берется тебя дразнить, становится неприятно.

— Оно слишком длинное, – фыркнул Джон.

У него на плече была почти такая же, а подмышкой он держал довольно крупную модель.

— Это космический корабль, – сказала Кэсси.

Она видела что-то такое на фоне звезд, когда листала каналы.

— Не просто корабль, а «Энтерпрайз», – ответил Джон.  
— Не люблю фантастику.

Это была правда. Кэсси не испытывала абсолютно никакого желания смотреть кино или читать книги о приключениях каких-нибудь бравых ребят в космосе или на других планетах, потому что как никто другой хорошо знала, что все эти истории далеки от реальности.

Нет никаких добрых инопланетян или глупых врагов. У кого-то больше власти, у кого меньше, на этом все. А люди... люди везде, кроме Земли, поклоняются тем, кто  
обогнал их в техническом развитии. По крайней мере, это было тем, что знала Кассандра.  
Они с Джоном ушли еще до прибытия полиции и надеялись, что никто из не слишком любопытных соседей не придал этому значения.

— Куда пойдем? – спросила Кэсси.  
— Сначала к моему другу, я одолжу денег, и переберемся в мотель. Я сейчас на мели.  
— Знакомо, – сказала Кэсси.

Она едва поспевала за широкими шагами Джона.

— Эй, мне наверное надо как-то поменять внешность или типа того.

Он оглянулся на нее и чуть притормозил, позволяя догнать себя.

— Если сильно хочется, но вообще, никто не станет искать тебя сильно пристально.  
— Правда? – удивилась Кэсси. – Даже если развесят фотографии и везде сообщат?  
— Мелкая, знаешь, сколько детей пропадает в этом городе? И, поверь мне, всех пытаются найти.

Ответить на это было нечего, Кассандра никогда особо не задумывалась, скольких детей и подростков, чьи имена и фотографии крутят перед роликом новостей, действительно находят. А еще вспомнила, как продавцы в магазинах и прохожие на улице смотрят сквозь нее. Похоже, действительно никому нет никакого дела до того, как она выглядит.

Друг Джона жил в пяти автобусных остановках и, пока они тащились по ночному Вегасу, Кэсси пыталась разобраться в себе. Сложнее всего было понять, что она никогда больше не увидит Дженет, не обнимет ее и не назовет наконец-то "мамой".

— Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас разревешься, – сказал ей на ухо Джон. – Это привлекает внимание.

Кэсси кивнула и попыталась сделать спокойное лицо. Слез еще не было, но действительно нужно было сделать все, чтоб они и не появились. Она изо всех попыталась думать о чем-то нейтральном, например, списке книг для самостоятельного чтения или о том, как там живется Мисси. На мыслях о собаке Кассандра снова вспомнила о Дженет.

К счастью, они уже подъезжали к нужной остановке, и Джон выдернул ее из переживаний, назвав "мелким канаком". 

Спрыгивая на тротуар Кэсси поняла, что тоска ушла на задний план.

— Ты делаешь это специально! – обвиняюще сказала она. – Специально меня обзываешь, чтоб я дулась на тебя, а не думала о Дженет!  
— Кто, я? – переспросил Джон.

Кэсси улыбнулась. Они выехали напрямую из города и плутали среди маленьких домов с крошечными участками. Несколько собак рыкнули на них из-за заборов, но в целом все было тихо.

Дом друга Джона выглядел так, будто его начали приводить в человеческий вид, но бросили на полпути, так и оставив сорняки перемежаться с цветами, а дверь наполовину блестеть свежей краской, а наполовину демонстрировать облезшую.

Хозяин открыл дверь через пару секунд после первого звонка.

— Мать твою, Шеппард, в какое дерьмо ты опять влез?  
— Привет, – сказал Джон. – Это Кэсси. Кэсси – это Майк.

Его друг тоже был молодым мужчиной, но гораздо менее тщательно следящим за собой и своим внешним видом. Тонкая майка не скрывала заметного живота, а серые спортивные штаны топорщились на коленях и были явно коротки. Единственное, в чем он походил на Джона – всклокоченные волосы, хотя у Майка они были рыжими.

— Так в какое дерьмо ты влез, Шеппард, – повторил он, – еще и втянул ребенка?  
— Она сказала мне, – ответил ему Джон иронично, – что ей восемнадцать.  
— Что же такая мелкая? – спросил Майк, широко улыбаясь и рассматривая Кэсси.  
— Питаюсь плохо, – огрызнулась она.  
— Хватит нас держать тут! – сказал Джон. – Или впусти, или закрой дверь.

Майк прошипел что-то нелицеприятное, но посторонился.

— Шеппард, мне повторить свой вопрос в третий раз, как будто ты какой-то гребаный эльф или так ответишь?  
— Вообще, – сказал Джон, входя внутрь, – это не я влез в дерьмо, а она меня втащила.

Кэсси вошла следом и скинула сумку с плеча.

— Никого бы я не втянула, если бы кто-то не разбрасывал винтовки, где попало!

Майк захлопнул дверь и фыркнул.

— Скажи, Нэнси развелась с тобой из-за того, что узнала, что у тебя есть такая дочурка?  
— Господи упаси от такой дочери! – ответил Джон. – Майк, одолжи мне денег, и мы тебя больше не побеспокоим.  
— Как обычно, – вздохнул тот.

Но больше никаких вопросов не задавал.

— Вы с ним давно знакомы? – спросила Кэсси, когда они с Джоном вышли из дома Майка и снова заплутали между домами.  
— Мы служили вместе, – ответил он.

Судя по тону, говорить об этом ему не хотелось, но Кэсси понимала, что если замолчит, то может опять начать вспоминать о Дженет. Потому нужно было продолжать беседу, все равно как.

— А у тебя фамилия Шеппард. Почти как коммандер Шепард!  
— Ты же не любишь фантастику, – ответил Джон.  
— Сериалы и фильмы, а игры это другое, – объяснила Кэсси.  
— И почему?  
— Объясню вместе со всем остальным.

Мотель, в котором они остановились, почти ничем не отличался от тех, в которых они пару раз ночевали с Дженет, разве что стены были другого цвета.

Джон записал Кэсси как свою племянницу, но администраторше, с которой он флиртовал, было бы все равно, даже будь она отмечена как новая реинкарнация Будды.

— Как я понял, – сказал Джон, закрывая дверь в номер и бережно ставя модель «Энтерпрайз» на стол, – ты как-то связана с военными. Будь ты отсюда, я бы припомнил Зону 51, но...

Он выразительно посмотрел на ее футболку.

— Понимаю, что тут скорее комплекс под горой Шайен. Верно?  
— В общих чертах, – кивнула Кэсси, – а ты? Зачем тебе снайперская винтовка?  
— В общих чертах, – в тон ей ответил Джон, – отстреливать оленей.  
— Которые сильно задолжали в казино? – подсказала Кэсси.  
— И таких тоже.

Он кинул сумку, которую нес, на кровать, Кэсси сделала со своей то же самое.

— А все же? – спросил он, садясь. – Что случилось?  
— Ты решишь, что я вру.  
— Попробуй.

Кэсси вздохнула и тоже опустилась на свою кровать.

— Я с другой планеты, – сказала она. – Моя приемная мама поругалась с высшими военными чинами и сбежала. Те кто приходил за ней – инопланетяне с паразитами внутри. Я могу их чувствовать.

Джон молча выслушал ее, его лицо словно застыло, а потом он пожал плечами и сказал:

— Не хочешь говорить — и ладно.

Он покопался в сумке и выудил из нее шоколадный батончик.

— Держи, он растаял, но хоть что-то.

Кэсси взяла протянутый ей батончик и спросила:  
— А чего ты мне помогаешь? Спасибо, но почему?  
— Во-первых, – Джон поднялся и начал доставать свои вещи из сумки, – детка, ты потеряла мать, понятия не имею, кто ее убил, но это случилось; во-вторых – ты явно не доверяешь никому, я, как параноик со стажем, тебя понимаю...  
— Что-то непохож ты на параноика, – отметила Кассандра.  
— В-третьих, ты могла устроить мне веселую жизнь, если бы рассказала про оружие. Не то, чтобы это мне угрожало, но помешало бы изрядно. Передай сумку, пожалуйста. О, да, в-четвертых – у меня комплекс героя и я вынужден спасать попавших в беду девиц. 

Кэсси протянула ему вторую сумку, и Джон принялся разбирать и ее тоже. 

— А чего ты от меня хочешь? – спросила Кассандра.  
— Чтоб ты оставила меня в покое, вообще-то.  
— Нет, в смысле... – она смутилась. – В смысле, что мне нужно сделать в благодарность за помощь?

Кэсси почувствовала, что краснеет. Если бы она жила на родной планете, то отец наверняка уже начал бы подыскивать ей жениха, но свадьба состоялась бы только через три-четыре года, уже после того, как Кэсси прошла бы посвящение. На Земле были другие порядки, и они во многом стали для нее привычнее... Но истина была в том, что люди ни здесь, ни на ее родной планете, никогда не делали ничего просто так.

Джон посмотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую, и спросил:  
— Я похож на морального урода?  
— Э-э-э, – протянула Кэсси, – ты убиваешь людей за деньги.

Джон опустился на корточки перед ее кроватью.

— Я, – сказал он тихо, глядя Кэсси в глаза, – предпочел бы, чтобы вы с мамой не приезжали в Вегас, или поселились в другом месте, или еще что-то. Только чтобы я не познакомился с тобой. Я одиночка, Кассандра, но я не умею бросать людей, чьих близких хладнокровно убили посреди дня. Ты можешь уйти, если хочешь, можешь остаться. Я не прогоню тебя и ничего не потребую, кроме того, чтобы ты не растрачивала мои деньги. Идет?

Кассандра слушала его, затаив дыхание, и не была уверена, не пропустила ли значительной части речи. Потому что ощущала, что мир сжался до лица Джона, его губ, его глаз и линии волос.

— Идет? – повторил он вопрос.  
— Ага, – кивнула Кэсси. – А ты научишь меня убивать?

Он поднялся и хмыкнул.

— Я ждал этого вопроса. Стрелять-то ты умеешь?  
— Нет.

Годы назад, когда еще все были живы, она попросила Джека О'Нилла научить ее. Он тогда посмотрел на нее как-то странно и, взяв ее лицо в свои ладони, попросил пообещать ему, что она никогда, ни под каким видом не прикоснется к оружию.

Она дала эту клятву. Но если он предал друзей (а иначе почему бы Дженет ему не доверяла?), то отчего Кэсси должна сдерживать свое обещание? Она полагала, что не должна этому человеку ничего.

— Так научишь? – спросила она у Джона.  
— Давай доживем до утра. Не знаю как ты, канак, но я чудовищно устал.  
— Не называй меня так!

На этом в Лас-Вегасе закончился день, о которым мы хотели вам рассказать. "Что же было дальше?" – спросите вы. Я отвечу, что были другие дни, похожие и не похожие на этот. Они неслись с безумной скоростью, сменяя друг друга. 

Я не могу сказать, отомстила ли Кассандра за смерть Дженет, и не могу сказать, выжил ли Джон и было ли что-то между ними. 

Но я расскажу вам одну вещь, уже не имеющую отношения к Лас-Вегасу. Спустя три года на базу под горой Шайен, где находился центр командования засекреченной базы проекта "Звездные Врата", пришла девушка. Она одним взглядом сминала толстые перегородки, которые могли перенести взрыв десятка гранат, словно бумагу. 

Девушка шла ко Вратам, и у нее не было ничего, кроме модели корабля «Энтерпрайз», зажатой подмышкой.


End file.
